


Caught

by Caedmon



Series: Healing 'verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chapter Related, Drabble, F/M, Timepetalsprompts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor overhears a conversation in the nursery.</p>
<p>Takes place between chapters 28 and 29 in Kintsugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble takes place between chapters 28 and 29 in Kintsugi. It will make very little sense if you're not caught up there. If you _are_ caught up...well...here's a teaser for Monday's update for you. ;)
> 
> From the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt: 'game'

The Doctor turned the corner and stopped, cocked his head to the side.

The smell of paint. 

Music… _showtunes_?

Talking, muffled through the wall. _Rose and Jack._

“You’ll be fine, Rosie.” 

“I know. M’just nervous.”

“You two talked, right?”

“Yeah. Did last night.”

“So?”

A sigh. “So... it’ll be fine. It will. I’m - well, m’not _over it_ , but...”

“You like him,” Jack teased.

The Doctor couldn’t hear her answer. She must’ve muttered. Rose only muttered when she was angry, or... 

Embarrassed. Caught. Brilliant!

A smile and one quirked eyebrow lifted his face. _Oooh... Brilliant!_

Right, then. Let the games begin!


End file.
